


Worship

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku can't keep his stockings up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

Riku glared at Sora and Kairi as the two laughed and snapped pictures of him left and right.

"Oh gods, Riku!" Sora laughed, "You make one fiiiiiiiiiiiine girl!"

Kairi giggled, "You need to pull up your socks!"

Riku bent over, to the joy of several of the by-standers. Cameras flashed and clicked, obviously taking panty shots of him. Growling curses under his breath, Riku yanked on the socks, trying to get them to stay up, but they simply rolled back down to his knees.

"Dammit, Kairi, they won't stay up!" Riku snapped, standing up, hands on his hips.

"Here," a smooth voice said from behind him, "let me help."

Riku whirled around to look up - a rare occurrence - at the tall redhead with the diamond tattoos. "Uh..." he stared.

Axel knelt in front of Riku and took out some clear, sticky strips of something and slowly wrapped them around Riku's thighs, fingers lingering a bit longer than necessary. He then slowly rolled the socks up and pressed them along the tape, making sure they would stay up.

"T-thank you," Riku said, arms crossed, flushed bright red.

Axel smirked up at Riku and lifted his borrowed skirt enough to kiss his hip and take out a pen.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Riku half-shouted, half-yelped.

Axel smirked. "Giving you my number," he said smoothly, writing it on Riku's inner thigh in red sharpie. "Call me, pretty boy~"

Riku flushed darker as the redhead stood and tossed him a flirty wink and a kiss and walked away.

"Whoa," Sora and Kairi said at once.

"Can I see that number?" Kairi asked hopefully.


End file.
